Conventional storage technologies that migrate data from source to destination storage usually run migration operations in the background of normal storage operations. In this regard, storage migration can typically take months to complete, and for large storage clusters, year(s) to complete. During such prolonged period(s) of time, a user may delete a significant part of data that has already been migrated—resulting in wasted time and resources that have been used to migrate such data. Consequently, conventional storage technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.